


霓虹灯

by winratiner



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
西班牙人总是给人一种热情奔放，开朗阳光的印象——地中海的明媚阳光，一望无际的绿色橄榄，鲜红的海鲜饭，热情的弗拉明戈舞者，令人肾上腺素激增的斗牛……  
但是凡事总有例外，比如阿拉曼多·萨拉查，一个身在美国的西班牙学生，严肃古板又有些阴郁，不苟言笑，浑身上下散发出与国籍不相称的低气压——与其说他是西班牙人，不如说他是德国人来得可信。现在，他在一个小酒馆里，手里紧紧握着一杯莫吉托，周身的黑色气场吓走了不少被他英俊面庞吸引过来的男女。  
“老兄，你可别难过了，”带他来到这里的美国男生有些后悔，和这个家伙坐得近了，一个金发大波妹都泡不到，“不就是失恋吗？这么多人，再找一个就是了。”  
萨拉查灌了一口酒，一言不发。  
与他交往了半年的男朋友，分手了。  
最可笑的是他这时才知道，男友与他在一起完全是因为与旁人打输了一个愚蠢的赌。  
“我赌输了，作为惩罚，要做你男朋友，现在时间到了我无意继续欺骗你——你是个不错的人，阿拉曼多，”他躺在沙发上，即使面对脸色铁青似乎下一秒就可以杀人的萨拉查，他仍面不改色，两条笔直的腿搭在一起，怀里搂着一个金发碧眼的男生，“但不是我的菜。”  
萨拉查用尽生平的耐力才把怒火压下来，摔门离去。  
让他发怒的不是前男友的不忠，而是欺骗。他承认，他们两个的确不像那些热恋中的人腻歪——因为萨拉查长着一张不善调情的脸——但他的的确切是付出感情的，他以为小火慢炖能让他们修成正果，但……看看现在，他孤独寂寞地坐在酒吧里，身边是关系不错的直男朋友，打着让自己猎艳幌子，实则来这里寻找他喜欢的金发碧眼的妹子。  
“这不是你的错，老兄，”萨拉查的美国哥们搂上他的肩膀，看着萨拉查黑下来的脸色，在同志众多的地方如此做不太妥，悻悻地把手收回去，保持一定的距离，“你看，这里这么多人，总有一个你能看上眼的吧——那个怎么样？屁股很好看。”  
萨拉查顺着他的手指看了一眼，又灌了一口酒。  
“嗯，嫌他太露了？”美国人说，“那那个呢？”他指着另一个包裹严实的人。  
萨拉查的眉头皱了起来。  
“我一直以为西班牙人不挑。”他叹了口气，“我得去找那个妞了——万一你相中了某个人，记得给我发短信让我替你庆祝一下。”  
萨拉查“嗯”了一声，看他的朋友跑到对面，向一个袒胸露乳的姑娘搭讪。  
他一边喝酒一边回忆他和那个所谓“男友”之间的种种，越发回味过来，他们之间那种若即若离是怎么回事，想得越多喝得越多，直到他脑袋有点晕乎乎的，打算回去的时候，突然身边来了一个打扮奇怪的男人，按着他的酒杯，用低沉却轻佻的语气对酒保说：“老规矩，给他也来一杯，算我的。”  
“哦，杰克，你不应该这么做。”酒保见了来人，笑了一笑，为萨拉查满了一杯。  
“我要回去了。”萨拉查狐疑地看着面前的男人。  
“别着急嘛，看起来你有许多烦恼，你可以和我这个陌生人说说，或许会有意外收获。”男人拉住萨拉查的胳膊，把他按到高脚凳上，托着下巴把自己撑在吧台上饶有兴趣地盯着萨拉查。  
萨拉查看着这个男人，莫名来了兴趣。  
这个男人的名字是杰克，他棕色头发，乱糟糟的还很长，眼框画着淡淡的小烟熏，很适合去夜店，但在这样的酒馆里还是有些不适合，大眼睛盯着萨拉查眨了眨，萨拉查看不清他的眸子是黑色还是棕色，里面“合适就打一炮”的意图只要是人都能读得懂，鼻梁高挺，胡子拉碴，嘴角还挂着一丝若隐若现的笑；男人的骨架不大，穿着还算保守，一身棕白相间的衣服，萨拉查说不出是什么类型——一块布还是什么奇怪的流行？整个人十分引人注目，与这里短衫热裤的氛围格格不入，但很奇怪地令人喜欢。  
“放心，我没有坏心眼。”杰克眯起眼睛嘟着嘴对他微微摇了摇头。  
萨拉查沉默了几秒钟，心想他倒是的确没什么威胁，便接受了男人的酒和“善意”。  
——  
“哈！失恋？就因为这个！”杰克笑着又喝了一杯朗姆酒——不知什么时候，请喝酒的人从杰克变成了萨拉查——手在空中胡乱比划，好像是在进行什么奇怪的仪式，完全一副轻蔑的模样，“两厢情愿，长相厮守——嘶，光听这两个词我就快吐了。”  
萨拉查紧皱眉头表示反对。  
“你知道，水手属于大海，如果他有了女人，便从此安定下来，什么宝藏，什么冒险，统统都会抛之脑后……”杰克放下杯子，“告诉我，是什么样的妞让你这么心心念念？”  
萨拉查嗤笑一下，没有说话。  
“哦，不好意思，我忘了……男朋友。爱情啊，从来不分性别。”杰克眼睛里闪动着光，仿佛在计划什么坏事，“你们两个做过了是吧？因为你活不好？”  
萨拉查像是受到冒犯一般看着这个举止轻浮的美国人：“不需要聊这个。”他才不愿意承认他和前男友柏拉图了六个月。  
“需要，十分需要。”杰克一把攥上萨拉查的胳膊，“不过我听说，西班牙人都很不错——啊，或许你不是那种典型的西班牙人，你不是，你肯定不是。看看你的表情。”他说完还呵呵呵地低笑了几声，眼神在萨拉查的裤裆上飘来飘去，仿佛那里真的十分不争气。  
萨拉查看着杰克，突然咧开嘴笑了：“杰克，说得好像你很经验丰富一般。”  
“没有必要加上‘好像’，你看看周围人的眼光吧，多么羡慕你的幸运。论功夫，我可是这里的第一，能和我说这么久的话可是你的荣幸，先生。”  
“一半多的目光投在我身上。”萨拉查倒是不生气，他承认这个说话妖里妖气的男人还算合他的胃口，男人为什么和他聊，而且聊这么久，目的他也清楚，不就为了那档子事吗——他审视杰克，看着他脸上的略带几分嘲讽的笑，微微点了点头：“你要知道，西班牙男人可从来不需要那个该死的苍蝇。”  
——  
杰克觉得自己捡到宝了。他刚刚结束在海上的工作，与那几只小鲨鱼亲密接触确保他们都活得逍遥自在，今天才踏上陆地。他把工作抛到一边，简单做了准备便带着阳光曝晒和海盐腥臊的味道来到这个小酒馆，打算把这几个周的分量都补回来，一进门便看到了这个西班牙人和他的朋友，杰克找了个地方和其他的男人调了一会情，见西拔牙人落了单便直截了当坐了过去。  
事实证明，伟大的杰克·史派罗永远不会看走眼，第一眼就相中这个西班牙佬是有他的理由的——现在，在厕所的隔间里，他们正在打炮。  
萨拉查看了杰克一眼，他的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮，像有个诱惑水手的海妖住在其中。杰克的吻技很好，萨拉查几乎是光凭一个吻就硬得发疼。杰克一边亲他，一边将手放在萨拉查的腰带上，为他解开了腰带，让他充血勃起的阴茎带着粘液跳出内裤，与另一根也兴奋起来的阴茎摩擦。  
“我很想给你来个口活，但时间紧迫，还有我的胡子，就直接来吧。”杰克用胡子蹭了侧萨拉查的侧脸，像个孩子一般笑了一下。  
下一秒，他被西班牙人托着屁股举起来，裤子稍稍褪下露出浑圆的屁股，被一双大手肆意揉捏，软肉在男人的指缝里形状变换，铁定会留下印记，杰克因此更加兴奋了些，男人亲吻着他的脖子把他抵到墙上，单凭一只手就把他托起来，另一只手在兜里摸索，不知在找什么。  
“天哪这可真是惊人的臂力……呼，你在找什么？”杰克向上伸手抓住隔板——他懒得去想隔壁有没有正在泄洪的人，他会不会吓到他——让自己的活动更自如一些，一边问这个一脸严肃的西班牙人。  
“安全套。”萨拉查不耐烦地回了一句。  
“很好，很开心看到现在的年轻人都懂得保护自己，我得夸夸你，我想大部分的人都认为没有那层乳胶会更爽，但其实并不会……”  
“闭嘴。”萨拉查摸到了钱包里的那个安全套，递给杰克，杰克哼哼笑着撕开为萨拉查戴上，手在硬邦邦顶着自己的老二上摸了一下，粗略测量了一下尺寸，满意地眨眨眼睛，示意他可以直接进来。  
萨拉查也这么做了，他握着已经硬得不行的阴茎对着杰克的屁股捅进去。杰克在来这里之前就做过准备，可能是用手指，可能是用假阳具，当然更，找另一个人打了一炮也不是没有可能。这个想法让萨拉查莫名地生气，眉头紧皱加大了力度。  
萨拉查不是性爱新手，他活这些年也有过几个床伴，一夜情也不少，大家虽然各有不同，但西班牙都能靠着自己的“勤恳”把他们治得服服帖帖，但像杰克这样又骚又浪又吵又不服管的，他第一次遇到。杰克的屁股比他遇到的每一个都要好，火辣，湿润，热情，在自己进去的一瞬间便拥挤上来吸吮蠕动，刺激太过强烈以至于萨拉查深呼吸几次才缓缓平静下射得一塌糊涂的冲动。萨拉查抬眼看了一下杰克，他沉浸在被填满的充实和喜悦中，他微张着嘴，脸上带笑，一脸满足又期待地看着萨拉查。  
杰克还故意缩了缩屁股，让他开始。萨拉查没有说话，掐着他的腰便开始挺动。  
“呼……天哪，你这个可真的……感觉起来比摸起来还要大……对对对，就是那里。”  
萨拉查调整角度，每一下都碾过杰克嘴里最喜欢的地方，让这个家伙稍稍安静一会——他喜欢杰克喘息的方式，但仅仅是喘息，天知道为什么他在这种时候会如此聒噪。  
“天哪，感觉真好……大块头，你是吃什么长的……天天吃海鲜饭有用吗？”杰克咧着嘴笑，抓上萨拉查的肩膀，在他的身上颠簸，他被萨拉查操得有些恍惚，萨拉查的技巧虽然还有些生涩，但他的尺寸弥补了不足，每一下都令杰克的前列腺不停地向大脑传递快乐的讯息，杰克很满意，他舔着嘴唇，有意识地收缩下身的入口服务萨拉查，让这个年轻人得到他努力付出的报酬。年轻人感受到杰克的赞美，愈发用力地顶弄起来，来势凶猛让杰克发出几声意义不明的身影，身体也突然抖了几抖，然后趴在自己肩膀上气喘吁吁。  
该死，他射了。萨拉查想，我的衣服。  
“这种时候就别想该死的衣服！”杰克发觉西班牙人分心，恶狠狠地咬了他的耳垂，像只小鸟一般生气地啄他的脖子，“继续！”  
西班牙人骂了一句脏话，把杰克举得更高，把他死死夹在身体与隔板之间，亲吻啃咬他裸露的锁骨，大幅度摆动腰肢，他们只有连接的地方没有衣物遮盖，肉体拍打的声音被柔软的衣服吸收，除了男人们低沉的喘息声，仅有隔板被冲击发出的沉闷声响。  
“啊……对，对……就是这样……你……噢——”杰克只觉得这个西班牙佬的阴茎几乎把自己的内脏顶得翻江倒海，到达身体深处，让他几乎把喝下去的朗姆酒统统吐出来，前列腺酸胀的感觉越来越重，快感逐渐填满了骨盆，顺着脊柱向上爬去，在每一根血管里炸开，他胡乱喊着脏话，足尖紧绷，双腿在男人的身后交叠，像个树袋熊一般抱紧男人。萨拉查只觉得杰克的屁股越来越紧，几乎要把自己的精液挤出来，知道他要射，便加快速度，让杰克蠢蠢欲动的嘴巴只能发出一些单音节，在一阵剧烈的抖动中，杰克又一次得到高潮。  
——  
该死……萨拉查放下餮足的杰克，然他坐在马桶上，自己摘下安全套打了个结扔掉，看着前襟的水渍——混着杰克前列腺液和精液，可能还有他的唾液——脸色臭极了。  
“别这么想啊，一件衣服换了一次完美的一夜情。你应该把这件衣服保存起来，做个水晶柜之类的。”杰克缓得差不多，穿上裤子，他的腿还是有点软，差点摔倒，萨拉查拉了他一把。  
“你一直这么话多吗？”萨拉查见过话痨，但是像杰克这样刚做完爱，高潮余韵还没过，洞还没有合上便开始讲话的人，还真是第一次，“像一年四季都叽叽喳喳的麻雀——还是棕色的毛，是只麻雀。”他捏着下巴说。  
杰克在他说到“麻雀”的时候动作顿了顿。  
“能说话是好事，Amigo，”杰克笑着把自己打理好，还热心地帮萨拉查整理了衣领，“说明你还活着，还有生活的热情。”说罢走到门前，推门意图离去。  
“杰克，你还不知道我的名字。”  
“没有必要知道一个萍水相逢的人的名字，对你我都好。再说，若有缘再见，我不记得你的名字，多尴尬。”他摊了摊手。  
“对你不公平。”萨拉查严肃劲又上来了，等价交换，这是父亲教给他最重要的价值观之一。  
杰克皱着眉头，将这个莫名其妙再次严肃起来的西班牙佬上下打量了一番，掂量着拒绝知道他的名字和认不得他哪个情况更不妙，权衡再三，决定给这个比他从前的对象都优秀的西班牙人一个机会。  
毕竟以后见不见都不一定呢，记得名字做个纪念也可以。  
“说吧，但说好了，只说名，不讲姓。”  
“阿拉曼多。”  
西班牙人的弹舌音很好听，杰克不由得露出一个微笑：“两清。现在我可以走了吗，阿拉曼多·西班牙先生？”  
萨拉查轻轻地笑了一下，目送杰克有点虚飘飘地走出去。  
那个身形，真像极了成天叽喳烦人，但又十足可爱的小麻雀。


	2. Chapter 2

缘分这种东西，分两种，良缘和孽缘。  
萨拉查认为自己的良缘都放在大洋彼岸的西班牙，自从和家里闹翻，来到美国后，遇到的那些人，那些事，没一个让自己顺心的。  
他是他们系的名人，阿拉曼多·萨拉查，谁不知道啊！那个，优秀的，严肃的，古板的，保守的，无情的，和爱情绝缘的非典型西班牙人！  
当他和前男友交往的时候，消息飞一般传遍了整个校园，甚至有些教授都参与到了八卦的行列中，他估计，这次他分手的消息肯定比他出去搞一夜情还快地传开。  
他从前男友那里把东西打包完毕，放在了那个美国同学的公寓，准备搬回宿舍，和他同宿舍的小天才——17岁的英国人亨利·特纳住一起。  
“萨拉查，我不敢想象你经历了什么，”小亨利在电话那头说，“我一定在最短的时间内把属于你的那部分空间清出来。”  
萨拉查认为和亨利结识是他来到美国，发生一些列烂事中，最好的——或许是第二好，酒馆里的那只麻雀让他念念不忘。  
但是这个认知也没持续多久，毕竟亨利·特纳的中间名是“小麻烦精”。  
——  
萨拉查在西班牙可以说什么都见过，什么，都见过，但把宿舍炸了这种事，有点超出他的认知范围了。  
“我的天哪，萨拉查先生，我真的不是故意的……”亨利灰头土脸地对他道歉，大眼睛里面水汪汪的，似乎下一秒就能哭出来，他的脸上蹭了几块灰，金棕色的头发有几撮被烧焦了，衣服上蹭破了几处，胳膊也在逃跑的时候蹭破了皮，十分狼狈，看起来吓得不轻。  
所幸爆炸的范围并不大，遭殃的只是萨拉查那边。  
“我知道——你究竟在偷偷研究什么？”萨拉查用递给亨利湿毛巾，见这个孩子没有反应便轻轻帮他擦了脸，翻找出急救箱给他做基本的消炎包扎。这个孩子就像他的弟弟——他的父母收养了一个比他小几岁的男孩，莱萨罗，目前仍在西班牙——一般，年纪这么小就来到异国他乡的大学里学习，萨拉查实在没法跟他生气。  
“我……”亨利开口，顿了顿，思考如何开口，“你答应我不要说出去。”  
萨拉查点了点头。  
“是卡琳娜，她说她研究到了一个新的公式，要试一下，我就和她一起研究，因为我搞错了剂量，所以……万幸，爆炸的时候她有事情及时躲出去了。”亨利一回忆，脸上不适时宜地露出一个痴痴的笑。萨拉查咳了一声，在他审视的目光中，这个孩子不甘地收起微笑，低头开始反省。  
卡琳娜……卡琳娜·巴博萨？那个富商，赫克托·巴博萨的掌上明珠？萨拉查皱起眉头，因为家庭的关系，他和卡琳娜很早就认得，只不过一直是点头之交，萨拉查之所以对卡琳娜印象深刻，完全是因为这个女孩太野了，打小就像只泥猴子，和巴博萨养的那只宠物猴配合，能打倒三个年长的男孩，浑身上下没一点大户人家淑女气质，还有那个把她宠上天的老爹，卡琳娜的古怪想法几乎都予以实施——就像今天的化学式。  
卡琳娜在这所大学里学习天文和星象，在上选修课的时候与亨利相识。那个时候亨利就茶不思饭不想，天天下了课抱着他的选修课本呆坐在凳子上，笔记本的边边角角都写着卡琳娜的名字。  
看起来两个人进展还是挺顺利的，都一起做实验了。萨拉查倒了一杯水，在发现水杯里有震下来的墙皮的时候黑着脸放下杯子。  
看着黑漆漆的墙壁，萨拉查双手交叠在胸前——这里铁定要翻新一次，这期间自己住在哪里？  
“亨利！”卡琳娜的声音在门外响起，女孩举着电话走进门，看到萨拉查，冲他点点头算打招呼，“你的住所我帮你找好了。”  
“可萨拉查他——”  
卡琳娜斜眯着看萨拉查，看着西班牙人严肃的面孔，绿色的眼睛转了转，示意他们等一会：“包在我身上。”  
萨拉查原想拒绝她，但转念想，卡琳娜出面，找的房子一定不错，而且这次错在他们两个小崽子，出于愧疚，租金应该会压到最低，或者他们会垫付一部分——不是萨拉查抠门，毕竟对谁来说生活都不容易——便静静等待卡琳娜的消息。  
“一个大公寓，费用全免，但是时不时会闹‘鬼’，你去吗，萨拉查？”卡琳娜再次回到屋里，灿烂地冲西班牙人笑，西班牙人本能地觉得她笑容里藏着什么诡计，但同意去看看。  
他才不信会有鬼。  
这个公寓地处繁华商业区的边缘，高耸入云鸟瞰城市景色，公寓面积很大，几面巨大的落地窗立在客厅里围出一面墙，采光很好，还有一个养了几盆仙人掌的阳台。萨拉查一进这所公寓就很满意，只是空气里弥漫的禁欲的气息让他觉得他的房东应该是个不好对付的人。  
“距离学校五分钟的车程，水，电一应俱全，还有各种家电和高速无线——我想你应该满意。”卡琳娜古灵精怪地点点头，她见萨拉查的表情由疑惑变得平和，知道他愿意住在这里，“但是，我说过，这里闹‘鬼’，遇到鬼了可别害怕，一只调皮鬼，狠狠管教就好了。”  
“你是指这所公寓的主人吗？”萨拉查见桌子上摆了一盘苹果，不见外地拿了一个，歪歪脑袋询问卡琳娜是否需要，卡琳娜摆摆手，“卫生间的牙具放在有盖子的盒子里，大多九成新，主卧室里有一个大行李箱，还有几个小的，我想是有急事的时候方便随手拿，这里的主人应该是长期在外，床乱糟糟，还有这个刚买的苹果和葡萄——他刚刚回来，但不久就会再次离开，否则你不会拒绝让我和他接触了解，因为对于一个大部分时间不在这里的人来讲，没有必要。”  
卡琳娜冷着脸看萨拉查。  
“我说的对吗？”  
“我不应该在你面前耍心眼的，你说的对，”卡琳娜翻了个白眼，她讨厌被看透的感觉，“你可以安顿下来了，但是，要记住，这家的主人就是个幽灵，不论你看到了什么，就当做没看见，只要你不在意，他就不介意。”  
“我的房东是弗兰肯斯坦？汉尼拔？”萨拉查咬了一口苹果，但他不介意，没那么多闲情逸致和一个见不了几面的人发展长期友谊。  
——  
萨拉查很快就被打了脸，住下的第一天疯狂地与房东发展了“友谊”。  
他带的东西很少，很快就布置好居住的侧卧，他用了五分钟熟悉室内环境，记下了每一个插头和物件摆放的位置，随后出门，大楼里每一个安全出口，每一条通道都熟记于心，又花了一天的时间，像个罪犯踩点一般，记下附近商店分布，规划最省时省力的路线。他有对人脸和街道过目不忘的天赋，还有绝佳的永不失误的方向感。  
夜色降临前，萨拉查回到了公寓，简单吃了点饭，又花了点时间把许久无人使用的厨房打扫了一遍，用新鲜食材填满冰箱。  
莱萨罗跟他通了电话，告诉他父母亲和祖父母，都很想念他，尤其是母亲，发自内心的后悔与内疚，让他有时间闲下来了就回家看看。应许了之后，他进了浴室，一边洗澡一边回忆前些年自己和家里那些乱七八糟的事，思路不由自主地跑到想像他的房东是个什么样的人上，他是个商务或者政法精英？不，这里的东西摆放太随意，不像一个接触金融法律的人干出的事；是个高级援交？的确有可能，但这里一丝丝女人来访的气息都没有，但是同样没有迹象看出他是个同性恋，空气里弥漫着禁欲的味道；是个罪犯？他并不认为卡琳娜会蠢到把他扔到这个和她关系不错的罪犯身边；是个明星？更不可能了，哪个明星会把自己的私人住所托付给一个素昧平生的人？  
因为工作长期不回……又住在距离大学很近的地方，搞不好是个科研人员，兼职当教授的那种。  
他围着一条毛巾出门，刚出门就被空气里饱和的色情气息包围住，他终于明白这间公寓为什么给他一种禁欲的感觉，因为他的房东把所有的欲望分子都搜集，贴在自己身上了——他自己就是欲望本身。  
他的房东，那个调皮鬼回来了。更难堪的是，这个房东带了一个男人，两人在桌子上接吻，在上面的那个一头金发，绷直了腿，脚尖点地摩擦另一人的胯，而下面的那个双腿大开，双手在对方的后背隔着衣服摩挲，发出的喘息声音性感又迷人。  
……还有一丝丝的熟悉。  
在下面的那个人察觉到萨拉查的存在，拍了拍亲吻自己的人让他停一停，在两人拥抱的缝隙看清了他的脸，先是一愣，随即用他轻佻又略带沙哑的声线说：“哦，是你——我没想你这么早就来。阿拉曼多？”他从另一个人的肩后探头出来，露出令人印象深刻的大眼睛和眼周的小烟熏——杰克？  
“杰克。”萨拉查不知说什么好，于是就怔在原地，看也不是，走也不是，没办法只能对着被自己打断好事的二人皱眉头。  
“阿拉曼多？”那个不知名的男人一听这个名字起了身，回头看去。  
这一看不要紧，两个人心里同时骂了一句。  
萨拉查看得清清楚楚，这个人是前任的现任——但这种状况表明，前任的现任并没有那么专一。  
而对方，本就理亏，现在看到萨拉查一副这间公寓的主人的模样，对他现在男友对萨拉查所谓“专情”“保守”等评价十分质疑。  
但是两个人都决定装作不认识，对大家都好。  
“杰克，你说过你单身的——这是什么情况？我大老远的跑到这里来，你却安排你的情人捉奸？”这个金发男人夸张地抓了一把头发，指着萨拉查，一边说一边往门边退，“我告诉你，我们完了！别再来勾引我，我已经有男友了！”他看了萨拉查一眼，后者满脸写着“你继续编”，气呼呼地甩门而去。  
“……他刚刚是要和我断绝来往的意思吗？”杰克眯着双眼，指着门的方向问萨拉查。  
萨拉查点点头。  
“太好了。”杰克一脸不情愿地说，他打量着萨拉查，从上到下，就像不久前那样，随走到酒柜前为自己倒了一杯，并没有照顾萨拉查的意思，兀自喝了一口：“我以为你会过几天才住进来——找一个长期合格称心如意的床伴可不是件容易事，这是你的错，你欠我的。”  
萨拉查“嗯？”了一声，并不认可杰克的话。他抬腿试图回到卧室，被杰克喊住：“不不不，别走，坐下来。”  
“我可是你的房东，我决定你的去留。”杰克握着酒杯的手指向萨拉查，软绵绵地威胁。  
“我又不是非你的房子不住。”萨拉查虽然犟嘴，但还是坐在了杰克对面，杰克应该是去喝酒刚刚回来，一身的酒气，萨拉查有点佩服他醉成这样还没有睡过去。  
杰克就让萨拉查呆坐在那里，盯着他裸露的上半身乱七八糟说些萨拉查听不懂的东西，还时不时地伸手在他萨拉查的胸前笔画几下。萨拉查的确不知道杰克在说什么，但是“健康”“年轻”“脸俊”“口音”还有“巨大的老二”这些词他依稀能辨识出，杰克绝对没安好心。  
搞不好他想和自己来那么一炮。萨拉查暗暗想，他愿意，毕竟这只叽叽喳喳的麻雀床上功夫可以，自己又憋了半年。  
“你要不要当我的长期床伴，阿拉曼多？当然，你得答应，这是你对我应有的补偿。”杰克啜了一口酒，露出他标志性的笑容，问，他的眼睛里写满了期待和兴奋。  
这就有点超过萨拉查的接受范围了，他也不知道自己怎么就脑子一热说了句“好”，而且还他妈的用的西班牙语，可能是杰克的视线太过热切，而他的屁股也难以割舍。杰克听罢得意地点了点头，说要跟他立规矩，萨拉查起初还有心思听听，但杰克在酒精的作用下，说来说去都是车轱辘话，大体总结起来就是“保守秘密，尊重隐私，包容磨合，随时结束”。  
萨拉查不耐烦地看墙上的时钟，杰克毫无新意的啰嗦了将近四十分钟，他掐着眉头告诉自己不要和一个醉汉计较，回头一看杰克不知什么时候趴在桌子上睡着了，嘴里还在不停地念叨。萨拉查只得把这个睡着的小鸟抱起，放到他的卧室里。  
萨拉查看了一眼杰克的行李箱，上面有一张行李托运的卡片，潦草的字体依稀可以辨认出“杰克·史派罗”。  
史派罗？果然是只麻雀。萨拉查捏着卡片，看床上熟睡的人，笑了一下。


	3. Chapter 3

杰克醒过来，一脸迷茫地盯着天花板。  
昨天他清楚地记得，喝的有点多，叫着金头发回了公寓，打算在餐桌上来一发的时候，那个让他念念不忘的西班牙人就站在一边……  
该死，我昨天失去了那个床伴。杰克啧了下嘴，揉揉太阳穴，揉了下眼睛，指节上蹭了黑色的眼影，把自己揉成了一个熊猫，伸了个懒腰，翻身打算再睡一会，在睡梦中想想现在的对策——等等，记得，那个西班牙人答应做自己新的床伴了。  
不，不可能，那个一看就知道人生规划写满了“家庭”“孩子”和“责任”的人，不会这么轻浮。  
……不过，在魅力无限的杰克·史派罗面前，可真不一定。  
杰克想着，也不睡了，起身脱了衣服，拿着内裤进了卧室里的浴室。  
——  
萨拉查打算屈尊献个殷勤，毕竟，不论杰克是什么样的人，做过什么不靠谱的事，说过什么混账话，都算他的房东，在他有难的时候帮了一把，况且卡琳娜赏识的人，铁定不是什么平庸之辈，所以为了他之后寄人篱下的日子过得自在些，他愿意为这只麻雀做顿早餐。  
刚把早餐摆上桌，萨拉查便看到湿着头发的杰克穿着一件可以算是伤风败俗的衬衣走出来。衬衣下摆能勉强把内裤遮住——他穿了内裤，没穿长裤，两条腿就这么大来来地在他眼前晃——看到两份早餐，知道萨拉查为自己准备了，从一个盘子里捏出一颗圣女果，轻轻咬了一半，手指“不慎”用力把汁液挤到唇上，他坏笑着舔舔嘴唇，把酸甜的液体卷入口中，将另一半放到嘴里，不忘吮一下指尖。  
“好好吃饭。”萨拉查虽然觉得杰克这种表现赏心悦目，但依旧像个老修女管教新来的修女一般训了一句。  
杰克摇摇头：“真遗憾，一点情调都没有。”他拿出手机，想看看昨晚有没有漏看的信息，果然有一条。  
“哈，阿拉曼多·萨拉查，主修抓人，辅修算卦，选修如何用一张臭脸把爱情吓跑，有意思，”杰克拿起手机，上面有一条来自卡琳娜的消息，看起来杰克已经把她的信息有选择性地加工了，“介于初次见面你表现出的‘公平原则’，我选择告诉你一些事情，我叫杰克·史派罗，是个万人迷。”他展开双手，就那么定在空中，腰肢微扭，似乎在等待对方的夸赞。  
“没了？”萨拉查等了许久，没见杰克继续说下去。  
“你知道，了解一个人需要时间，”杰克略略有些失望，扭了扭身子，让自己在椅子上坐得更舒服些，“只要你住在这里，你有大把的时间来了解我，孩子。”  
“孩子？”萨拉查看着面前这个比自己大不了几岁的人，“你叫我，孩子？”  
“虽然我也觉得有些奇怪，但，当然，我当然可以叫你孩子，如果你想要知道为什么，你需要和我交换——不局限于金钱和信息，只要有价值的东西都可以。”  
“你对人一直这么混蛋吗？”萨拉查把鸡蛋塞进嘴里，杰克只是坏笑。  
杰克没有画眼妆，萨拉查看到的是最真实的高鼻梁和深眼窝，他看清了杰克的眼睛，深棕色，闪着狡黠的光，还夹杂几分天真和戏谑，身体微微摇摆，似乎是跟着听不见的旋律打节拍，活脱脱一个从电影里走出来亦正亦邪的小魔头。  
令萨拉查后怕的是，他竟然觉得这样的杰克，既迷人又可爱。  
——  
“你从哪里找了一个……这么好的房东。”萨拉查在课堂上偶遇卡琳娜，卡琳娜和亨利没有课，两个人一起蹭萨拉查的选修课，萨拉查没忍得住，破天荒地在课堂上开了小差跟卡琳娜窃窃私语。  
“杰克会给你带来无限的惊喜——如果你能忍受他的‘小毛病’。”卡琳娜点点头，顺手在笔记本上画了一个双子座的符号。  
“杰克？杰克·史派罗？那个‘杰克·史派罗’？”亨利也加入了开小差的队伍，“我今天要去见他，我想提前见见导师是好的。卡琳娜，他是个什么样的人？”  
“导师？”卡琳娜疑惑地问，恍然大悟，偷偷翻了个白眼“我忘了你是个天才了。”  
亨利很会念书，头脑也聪明，与影视剧里的天才无二，很早就到了大学里念书，现在已经到了研究生阶段。  
“杰克·史派罗是个……导师？”萨拉查有点不相信自己的耳朵，那个浪荡的人？带学生？我们说的是同一个人？不是双胞胎？  
“是，如果你愿意去查一查，你会发现他是一个多么博学有趣又可爱的导师。”卡琳娜一脸自豪对着萨拉查。  
下了课萨拉查查了查，的确，这个研究海洋的小麻雀在专业领域很有名，他的研究，他的冒险都有详细的记载，在相应领域享有盛名，但是关于他本人的消息却少之又少，像有一双手凭空抹去了一般，甚至连出生生日在哪一天都是未知。  
要了解他，就要用有价值的东西交换是吗？萨拉查不愿意，但他必须要正视且承认一点：目前，他对杰克来讲，最有价值的东西，就是肉体，更进一步，他这个人存在的价值在屌上。  
——  
这屁股真好看。萨拉查坐在沙发上，电视上播放着恐怖题材的电视剧，但是他连剧情都不知道，毕竟注意力都放在另一个地方——杰克的屁股。  
杰克在阳台上，双手撑着围栏，撅着屁股看城市的夜景。他还是只穿了一件衬衣，萨拉查算是看出来了，杰克穿成这样并没有什么别的目的，单纯习惯了。杰克长期在海上工作，他的脸，脖子和手都被阳光晒成了漂亮的棕色，但那些被衣物遮盖住的地方，柔软的白皮肤散发着成熟蜜桃香气，引诱每一个有幸看到的人采撷。尤其是那个屁股，肉感丰富的屁股，仿佛把全身上下所有的肉都集存在这里，那么圆，那么翘，内裤有点斜，露出了大半，杰克哼着小曲微微扭动身体，在萨拉查眼里，没什么比这一幕更好看了。  
杰克在萨拉查目不转睛盯着他屁股看的时候察觉到对方热烈的目光，转过身，倚在围栏上咬了咬嘴唇：“偷看。不过我不怪你，所有男人都会这么做。”  
“我以为你会因为我看你而向我索要钱财。”萨拉查没一丁点羞耻之心，以一种十分不符合年龄和阅历的姿势躺在沙发上，活像个年过半百的老干部。  
杰克受到冒犯一般瞪起双眼，向萨拉查走过去：“你竟然把我和妓女相提并论？看起来萨拉查家的小子——如果你是‘那个’萨拉查的话——与传言中不同，不是什么绅士。”  
“萨拉查家有规矩，而你不符合我们——你知道萨拉查家？”略略有些惊讶，萨拉查饶有兴趣地看着杰克，看似平静的外表下暗潮深渊。萨拉查告别那段时间已经很久了，俨然已经习惯了平静的生活，如此情况下被一个海洋学家提起家族往事，他始料未及。  
不过也是，成天在海上漂的人，如果连萨拉查家都不晓得，那真是徒有虚名。萨拉查观察着杰克的表情，忖度要不要告诉他，要如何告诉他，要告诉他多少。  
杰克在他身边坐下，翘起二郎腿，手里不知什么时候又多了一杯朗姆酒：“这么说你的确是一个萨拉查。当然，我知道，稍稍在海上飘过的人，都不会不知道那个可怕的，几乎成为整个大西洋海盗噩梦的萨拉查家。”  
萨拉查，这几乎可以用顽皮形容的弹舌音结束的三个音节，承载了无数海盗的噩梦。萨拉查家经商的同时，还组建了一个安保队，开着一艘名为沉默玛丽的小船在自家商船旁保驾护航，因为其战斗力极强，沿途的海盗都闻风丧胆，甚至有些时候，普通商船遇到海盗前谎称自己萨拉查名下的船舶，便能把海盗们诈得四处逃散。  
但是令萨拉查家族的名声大噪的是一场战斗，几伙海盗联合起来想劫一艘他们的商船，本想依靠先进的武器和人数优势灭灭萨拉查家的威风，怎奈命犯太岁，他们对上的沉默玛丽，恰巧有两名萨拉查家的人。在这两个人的指挥下，沉默玛丽归还了大海一片平静。这两个萨拉查像风卷残云般清剿了周边苟延残喘的海盗，自此之后，但凡有海盗听到萨拉查这个姓氏便溃不成军。  
……不，不单单是指挥。杰克有幸在照片上见过那个场面，他并不认为自己脆弱，但那些图，血腥，残忍，震撼，时刻刺激他的神经，杰克不想和传说中的萨拉查正面交锋——即使他已经从良了。目击的渔夫说，他们看到那个萨拉查，那个年长的一身银的萨拉查，他拿着枪，拿着刀，所经之路被血染红，淡黄的脑浆，鲜红的肉酱，飞溅而出的眼球，甚至还有摊满甲板的大肠……  
他是地狱的化身，是海上的屠夫，与他作对的人都会死。渔夫对杰克说这句话的时候，二人不约而同地打了个哆嗦。  
“那个时候，你不会也在那艘船上吧，沉默玛丽？”杰克看着萨拉查，看着这个年轻人几乎是被刀锋劈出来的锋利侧颜，观察他的表情。  
万一是这个人……杰克想，他可能招惹到了一个不应该招惹的人。  
萨拉查瞥了杰克一眼，微微一笑：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
糟糕。  
——  
“赫克托，你知道你那如花似玉的闺女最近和一个刽子手走得很近。”杰克对赫克托·巴博萨打了个电话，想向他的老伙计打听一下萨拉查这个人，巴博萨既然能帮自己把个人信息抹去，查个西班牙人应该不在话下。此时的杰克仍有一丝侥幸，希望住在他家的萨拉查是一个吹牛皮的普通小伙子。  
“屠夫？啊，啊——你说的是阿拉曼多·萨拉查，”巴博萨说，“听卡琳娜说，他现在住在你家。”  
老家伙的声音里净是看热闹不嫌事大的得意：“我以为你不会在意这些。”  
“果然。他杀人了，赫克托，一船的人。我记得那件事发生的时候，大的那个萨拉查只有16岁，算起来就是他——那些海盗，没有一个活下来的。附近海域有目击者，说那个领头的人很年轻，像个野兽一般地把海盗们开肠破肚，简直就是一个海上的屠夫，甚至有传言，他其实是萨拉查家的精神病——为什么他要来美国？他沉寂这么多年是为了什么？是不是脑子有毛病被家里流放过来了？他如果真有病，哪天受到刺激一激动——我放荡归放荡，但我还要命。万一他其实是个连环杀人犯，换了个地方，专门挑……”  
“你很安全，杰克，”巴博萨在电话那头逗着他的小猴子，对卡琳娜露出宠溺的微笑，示意小猴子和卡琳娜去玩，“你也不是什么善茬不是吗？没有传言那么可怕，他只是讨厌海盗而已，况且你已经从良这么多年了。你需要知道是海上屠夫仅仅存在于海上。”  
“不过他的确令人惧怕。具体的我也只是听说，不如……你去问问他？我想他会很乐意告诉你的。”巴博萨声音里的笑意更浓了，他最可爱的宝贝闺女无意间扔给杰克一个烫手山芋这件事够他笑一个星期。天不怕地不怕的小麻雀怕一个传言中的屠夫！  
挂上电话，杰克啧了一下。  
——  
“你能跟我讲讲那个时候发生什么事吗？”杰克敲了敲萨拉查的房门，手里拿着一杯调好的自由古巴，吸了一口气，递给他，脸上挤出一个笑容，“我的嘴紧得很。”  
“为什么你会这么好奇？不敬而远之——你不怕我灭口？”萨拉查看着这个明显在紧张的男人，眼神变得深邃，里面藏着什么杰克看不清楚。他本不想这么早地暴露身份，但面对杰克，无论他的理智如何阻拦，扔挡不住对杰克坦诚相待的冲动。  
“你不会，”杰克微笑着，脸上的肌肉有些不受控制地抽搐，“那你就失去了一个好床伴。”  
萨拉查挑起嘴角接下酒杯，表示同意：“拿你的东西来换。”  
杰克精明得很，知道萨拉查对自己没有恶意，便用一顿饭换他的故事，死活不提自己半分。萨拉查看着桌子上的一桶炸鸡，两个汉堡和一瓶朗姆，严肃地思考自己和他这个交易是否划算——他连亲自下厨都不愿意？！  
“炸鸡都是你的，汉堡给我留一个就行，吃啊，别客气。”杰克把炸鸡往萨拉查那里推了几分，“我不着急。”  
“你怕吗，小麻雀？”萨拉查无意进食，他舔了舔嘴唇，目不转睛地看着杰克的漂亮脸蛋，“我知道你想从我嘴里套出什么。”  
“那就太棒了，来吧，说出你的故事。”  
“你害怕了，小麻雀……为什么一个搞研究的会怕——你是海盗吗？”  
“任何一个情感正常的人知道和自己朝夕相伴的人杀人不眨眼，都会怕。这不是什么荒诞的爱情小说，‘我不怕因为我爱你’，哦，酸死人了。”  
“……你现在很安全，用我的信誉发誓。我精神正常，不会随随便便拿把刀把人捅死——只要不来招惹我。那些所谓的目击者的传言，是我为了震慑海盗放出去的消息。看起来效果不错。”  
“也就是说，当时在沉默玛丽上的，是你和你的弟弟对吗？”杰克摸着下巴上的胡子说，听到萨拉查的话，他放心不少，这个人不像传言中那样是个嗜血成性的疯子，起码自己的安全有保障——杰克想的当然没有那么简单，他有自己的小算盘——和这个人搞好关系，以后特纳的船就有了靠山，“萨拉查”这个姓就是一个块免死金牌。  
萨拉查轻笑一下，视线回到面前的食物上，仿佛在回忆那个时候——已经过去将近十年了吧。他的表情由惬意变得自豪，随后又急转直下，面色铁青。  
“莱萨罗不应该那么早就经历这些。”萨拉查从杰克的手里夺过酒杯，喝了一口没还回去，杰克只得悻悻地嘟囔着又找出一个酒杯为自己满上。  
萨拉查和他的弟弟之间的关系简直就是无法被破坏的坚固堡垒。从那次以后，莱萨罗时常需要去看心理医生——此后萨拉查说的杰克统统没往心里面去，他关心的东西已经问清楚了。  
“所以你现在洗手不干了？”杰克调笑，“为我的安全干个杯？”  
“不敢说。如果你穿得像个男妓一般在这里勾引我的话。”  
杰克笑了一下，他明白了，一字一顿地说：“我喜欢与危险相伴。”  
“啊，对了，”杰克又说，“看着我知道了你的秘密的份上，告诉你一件事吧，我的年龄足够当你的父亲了——你可以在操我的时候，喊我padre。”  
正如巴博萨所说，杰克也不是什么善茬，他喜欢与危险并行的感觉——前提是他有能力保全自己。这个深藏不露伪装成普通留学生的西班牙人十分合他的胃口，与狼共舞令他现在十分兴奋，他轻轻地亲了萨拉查的嘴角一下，手缓缓地探入西班牙人的上衣下摆，在男人的腹肌上色情地摩挲。


	4. Chapter 4

萨拉查保守古板，对他来说，性爱，尤其是长期专一的性爱代表一种承诺，甚至能代表爱情。可杰克不一样，他游戏人间，肉体的欢愉绝对不会和什么天长地久划等号。  
萨拉查怕自己和杰克这样的关系时间长了，自己会对这只麻雀动了真感情，只是没想到，会来得这么快。  
——  
杰克跪在地板上，解开萨拉查的腰带，手隔着内裤摸上萨拉查尚未勃起的阴茎，在上面落下几个亲吻，随后撑起身体，膝盖顶在萨拉查的腿间，用大腿继续磨蹭萨拉查胯间，自己则用他毛茸茸的胡子蹭萨拉查干净的侧脸，亲上一口发出一声响亮的“啵”声。萨拉查被他这种小孩气的举动逗笑了，伸手把杰克的衬衫褪下，温热的大手在杰克身上游走。  
这是他们发展成“床伴”后第一次做爱，双方都不着急。对方的滋味都品尝过，美味佳肴有了前戏才显得愈发美妙。  
杰克在萨拉查的脖子上啄了又啄，双手放在萨拉查饱满的胸肌上，嫉妒地揉捏，仿佛这样就能让他自己的前胸鼓起来一般：“告诉我，你们学这个专业的人是不是都这么壮。”  
“并不会。”萨拉查低声笑起来，“如果你想，我可以提供训练。”  
“不，你需要专注于当前的任务，”杰克又捏了一把，随后两只手贴着萨拉查的胸壁向下滑，停止在他的腰上，“取悦我。”  
萨拉查没回他的话，而是用动作告诉杰克他知道了。他把手放在杰克的白屁股上，缺乏日晒的软肉与杰克的手脚形成鲜明的对比，萨拉查的手正好能把两瓣屁股捏紧，上次在洗手间里他看不见，现在可得好好欣赏一下。萨拉查盯着杰克的屁股在手里变化形状，看着那些软肉因为粗暴的揉捏变得发白，发红，不由得心情大好地在他屁股上拍了一下。  
“嘿！太早了！”杰克叫了一声，报复地弹了一下萨拉查的阴茎，看萨拉查的脸色阴下来，用手掌在他已经充分勃起的阴茎上摸了几下，把这位海上屠夫伺候好以后，便露出丝毫不带歉意的微笑，扭头看了一眼自己的屁股，感叹这些男人们都一样，对自己的屁股抱着肮脏的非分之想。  
“放过玩我的屁股，我可以给你一个完美的口交。”杰克抓住萨拉查的手腕对他讨价还价，“我还有两天就得回海上，我可不想让那些该死的水手取笑我屁股上的手指印。”  
“你在海上也这么浪荡？”萨拉查有点不开心，问。  
杰克摇头：“不，怎么可能，我不会在海上做爱，不会。”  
“否则为什么一上岸就疯狂地去酒馆钓西班牙人呢？”杰克狡猾地笑，“说吧，西班牙先生，你想要操一操我的嘴巴吗？”  
答案当然是“Sí”。  
萨拉查话音未落便被杰克推到在沙发上，他躺在沙发上，想伸直腿，但发现这种情人椅对他和杰克的身形来讲都太小了。  
“到床上，床上。”萨拉查拉着杰克的手腕，亲吻他的手背，在商量这种事的时候，他一向十分温柔体贴。  
“不，第二轮再上床——别告诉我你不行。”杰克跨坐在萨拉查身上，指尖从萨拉查的胸骨向下滑，在南欧人小腹上的毛发上画了几个圈，附身亲了一下萨拉查的乳头，含着啜了几口，同时用他的阴茎在萨拉查的身上蹭了一下。  
萨拉查只得答应这只浪荡的麻雀。  
杰克的身型没有萨拉查魁梧，但常年在海上让他锻炼出了一身精肉，不似健身房练就的，打了水的气球在皮下鼓起来，徒有其表。他的脖子与肩膀链接的地方有一条清晰的分界线，棕色和白色晃得萨拉查眼花，萨拉查突然明白为什么杰克说找一个优秀合格的床伴很困难，因为这种不协调就像杰克这个人的存在，他需要床伴百分之百的容纳和接受。  
很幸运，萨拉查就是这样的一个人。  
萨拉查掐着杰克的腰让他从自己身上起来，示意他调转方向，在他享受杰克嘴巴的时候，大发善心地为杰克服务。杰克嘿嘿笑着撅着屁股对着萨拉查的方向，把西班牙人的阴茎握进手里。  
上次只是用身体内部感受了这个人，但真正凑近了看到了，杰克更惊叹他找到的珍宝。紫红色的巨大阴茎微微上翘，顶上流出了一些透明的前液，杰克咽了口口水，微微张口，用嘴唇把男人的顶端包起来，像个婴儿似的吮吸，把萨拉查的液体统统用他灵巧的舌头卷到口腔里的每一个地方，在接受萨拉查之前用他的气味把自己标记起来。  
很显然，萨拉查因为杰克的动作爽到了——无论是身体上还是精神上。他做了一次深呼吸，生怕就这么射在杰克的嘴巴里，同时也给予了杰克丰厚的回报，他掰开杰克的屁股，露出那个粉红色的入口，仔细端详，看着那圈皱褶一开一缩，与这个人一样，浪荡地邀请萨拉查。  
萨拉查先试探性地亲了一下杰克的屁股，又轻轻咬了一口，在上面留下一个齿印，看那个被忽略的地方在空气里剧烈地缩了一下，伸出舌头沿着每一条皱褶的方向舔起来。  
“啊……”杰克没想到西班牙人真的这么做了，他本以为这个古板的家伙会一脸嫌弃地给自己打手枪——最多，舔一口蛋蛋，但没想到他给了这么多，“我听说西班牙人的舌头是最长的，你能进到哪个地步？”  
“你这是挑衅吗？”萨拉查问，杰克怎么就这么能废话？他从前的那些床伴离开他是不是因为忍受不了他的聒噪？“我和其他人不一样，惹怒了我我就割了你的舌头。”他恶狠狠地威胁到，“继续。”  
“是，是。”当然了，海上屠夫嘛。杰克笑着继续含上萨拉查的阴茎，这根阴茎是在是太大，杰克不久就觉得下巴开始酸痛，他开始想，如果就这么含着，会不会下颌脱臼，到时候的新闻头条“海洋学者深夜激情，下颌脱臼急坏情夫”，想到这里他就含着萨拉查的阴茎开始傻笑。  
又想什么乱七八糟的东西了……萨拉查无奈地摇了摇头，用一记吸吮把杰克拉回来。杰克发觉自己的失态，更加卖力地为萨拉查服务，为他来了一个深喉，手指揉捏他的睾丸，听到萨拉查的粗喘，杰克自豪地在萨拉查的大腿上摸了几下。  
萨拉查的舌头探入杰克的通道，内壁柔软又火热，感知到侵入物与平时截然不同，但热情的内壁依旧不遗余力地欢迎、取悦这条能发出悦耳颤音的舌头。  
“啊……”杰克停下自己的活，腾出嘴巴的空一脸享受地呻吟，萨拉查的活很好，杰克觉得如果萨拉查不停下来，自己就此会被他舔射也说不定。  
“别停。”萨拉查拍了一下杰克的屁股，让杰克继续为自己服务，杰克的嘴巴比此前接触过任何一个人的都要舒爽，萨拉查几乎顶得到杰克喉咙上的肌肉，因为生理性的反射在他的龟头上一下又一下收缩，令杰克呕吐的感觉不减反增，直到杰克几乎不能呼吸，才肯将带着满满唾液的阴茎吐出来，咳嗽几声，把那些几乎误入气管的液体清出来。  
“想让我把你舔软吗，小麻雀？”萨拉查亲了一下杰克的屁股。  
杰克哼哼着告诉他随意，但属于杰克·史派罗的口交已经结束了。杰克本以为萨拉查会满足他硬得发疼的阴茎，毕竟那根如烙铁般火热坚硬又不停吐着前液的阴茎迫切互换着有个洞插进去，但事实上却是他预测失败了，萨拉查继续耐心地掰开杰克的屁股，按捺下半身的冲动，继续为他的床伴服务。  
“你让我怎么好意思。”杰克翻了个白眼，抱怨一句，出尔反尔地再次把萨拉查的阴茎放进嘴巴里。  
萨拉查这次没有给杰克太多的缓冲时间，在杰克含上他的一瞬间他便紧握着杰克的屁股开始向上顶弄，杰克“唔”了两声，看在萨拉查开垦自己屁股的份上忍住了把这个人掐软的冲动，用尽全力配合萨拉查的动作，让散发浓重男性麝香气味的阴茎顶在他嘴巴的每一处，灵巧的舌头时不时舔上萨拉查的敏感处，让男人开垦自己的时候时不时发出一阵低沉的喘息。  
“差不多了。”萨拉查离开杰克的屁股，这个时候他已经放过了杰克的嘴巴，在杰克的手里有一搭没一搭地挺腰，而杰克刚刚经历了第一次的高潮，软踏踏地趴在萨拉查的身上。  
“来，还有力气吗？坐上来。”萨拉查见平日里叽叽喳喳的麻雀此刻没什么精神，便想戏弄一下，杰克听了这话，先是把手探到身后，两根手指深入已经软下来的洞抽插了几下，觉得可以容纳下萨拉查，于是乖乖地爬起来，从一旁拿来了套子为萨拉查戴好，握着年轻男人的阴茎对准了缓缓坐下去。  
“还是那么大。”杰克发出一声感叹，他没有全部坐下去，而是跪在情人椅上，屁股外露着大半根阴茎，萨拉查掐着他的腰想把他按下去，被杰克拒绝：“不，别那么突然，我会死的。”  
萨拉查听了，有点想笑，摊开双手示意自己什么都不干，被杰克握着手腕固定在脑袋两旁：“老实待着。”  
萨拉查微笑了一下。  
真……性感，杰克看着这个出奇“温顺”的野兽，愤愤地想，不是针对他这个人，是个西班牙人都性感，他如此宽慰自己。杰克深吸一口气，缓缓移动臀部，让自己在萨拉查的阴茎上缓慢地移动，集中精神放松被填满的屁股，让括约肌咬得松几分。  
萨拉查就面带微笑地看着杰克自力更生，偶尔看一眼两人的连接处，看到属于自己的男性象征被一分一分地吃下去，抬眼示意杰克动作幅度再大些。  
“不不不，我说了算。”杰克咬了一下下唇，进入的过程比他想象中的难一些，他觉得器官都被这个异物顶到了不属于他们的位置，微微翘起的阴茎从他的前列腺上不偏不倚地碾过去，单单进入这个过程就令杰克的阴茎吐了三股前液。他缓慢地挪动身体，想让萨拉查带来的酸胀感少一些，但无奈地发现根本不可能。  
杰克低下头，看着有些不耐烦的萨拉查，在他的眉间亲了一口：“别着急，马上开始。”  
杰克沉腰，结结实实地坐在萨拉查的阴茎上，突如其来的快感令杰克发出一阵餮足的呻吟，他缩了缩屁股，没有预兆的在萨拉查的粗喘中上下起伏，抓住萨拉查手腕的手也松开，抚摸着自己的乳头和小腹尽情地颠簸，像骑马一般驾驭这个危险的西班牙男人。  
萨拉查的老二被杰克火热的内壁紧紧包裹，顶着脆弱又柔韧的内壁，杰克的肠道就像从未遇到自己一般死死地挤着，吮着，绞着，萨拉查突然有种自己克像奶牛一般被杰克对待的错觉，给点甜头，想方设法榨干白色汁液。  
“杰克，杰克。”萨拉查重获自由的手掐住杰克的腰，把他往自己身上按，同时抬腰向上顶，他观察杰克的反应，在蹭到某一点的时候杰克会像个小鸟梳理羽毛一般抖动，萨拉查调整角度，直把杰克顶地仰着脖颈，像一只聒噪的小鸟叽叽喳喳胡言乱语，一会让央求萨拉查轻点，一会命令他快点动。  
“嗯——”杰克尖叫着在萨拉查身上颤抖，阴茎没有丁点刺激便在萨拉查身上射的一塌糊涂，他向前瘫倒在萨拉查身上，白浊在二人的小腹上磨蹭开来，杰克喘着粗气，把手放在萨拉查的阴茎上，发现如第一次一样，萨拉查的西班牙棍子依旧硬邦邦的没有发泄。  
“我也想天天吃海鲜饭了。”杰克翻了个白眼，抱着萨拉查宽阔的肩膀啃咬，“不早泄的秘密。”  
“你的意思是你早泄？”萨拉查声音里满是笑意，他抱着杰克坐起来，体位变动，杰克高潮的余韵仍在，两人连接的地方传来阵阵酥麻，杰克故意趴在萨拉查的肩膀，用温热的气音喷在对方的耳朵上：“慢点，被你捅破了怎么办。”  
“你会这么脆弱？”萨拉查反问一句，把杰克整个人按在沙发上，握住他的腿扛在肩膀上，十指在杰克薄薄一层胸脯上抓出几道白痕。  
杰克拉起萨拉查的左手，模仿他之前的动作亲了一口。  
萨拉查看着杰克，呼吸突然停了一下。他很快调整好自己，掩饰方才的失态，开始大力操干杰克。萨拉查的动作幅度很大，他直直地，不带犹豫地，一口气捅入杰克的屁股。  
“天哪……”杰克觉得如果萨拉查的力气再大几分，自己的肠子真的会被扯断。  
萨拉查一下下操着杰克的屁股，肉体拍打的声音响彻寂静的室内，杰克不带修饰出于本能的呻吟与交合处的水声交织成悦耳的旋律。  
如果杰克能看见前列腺的话，他打包票，这颗小栗子已经被萨拉查操肿了。  
一波波快感袭来，杰克像是被萨拉查操醉了一般，在他的阴茎上放浪地叫喊，棕色的大眼睛眯起来，里面充满了泪水，他几乎爽得翻着白眼晕过去，他呼唤萨拉查的名字，把他的手指含进嘴里，舔他的指腹。萨拉查看着杰克英俊的面庞，看着他因为快感几乎晕厥，大手附上他的脸庞，抚摸他的颧骨，鼻梁，看着这个情迷意醉的男人，耳边全是他对自己带着色情的呼唤，突然觉得心脏像是被什么人捏了一把，他把手指插入杰克的棕发里，为他梳理头发。  
“杰克·史派罗……”西班牙人独特的口音让这个姓氏如含义一般，一瞬间有了生命，“史派罗……”  
萨拉查感觉到杰克在自己呼唤下更紧了几分，在闷喊下，二人几乎同时达到高潮。  
“史派罗。”萨拉查抚摸着杰克的面庞，低声重复。  
可爱又迷人的小麻雀。啄得自己心痒的小麻雀。


End file.
